Typically, iron-type golf clubs are sold in sets, where each set includes golf clubs with varying loft angles and shafts that maintain stiffness for a particular level of golfer. Different sets of iron-type golf clubs generally have different stiffness classes (e.g., soft regular (SR), regular (R), stiff (S), and extra stiff (X)). Keeping stocks of varying shafts to manufacture a system of golf clubs including different stiffness classes can be expensive, as inventories have to account for weight, length, and stiffness of shafts. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a shaft stock system that allows multiple golf clubs, having shafts with varying lengths, weights, and stiffness classes, to be manufactured with the same stock, thereby reducing the number of stocks required to be held in inventory.
Other aspects of the disclosure will become apparent by consideration of the detailed description and accompanying drawings.
For simplicity and clarity of illustration, the drawing figures illustrate the general manner of construction, and descriptions and details of well-known features and techniques may be omitted to avoid unnecessarily obscuring the present disclosure. Additionally, elements in the drawing figures are not necessarily drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help improve understanding of embodiments of the present disclosure. The same reference numerals in different figures denote the same elements.